


First Kiss With The Hilliker Brothers

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Wrong TurnCharacters: Sawtooth, One Eye, Three FingerRelationship: Sawtooth/reader, One eye./reader, three finger/readerRequest: can you write First kiss with the hiliker brothers scenario ( I hope I spelled their last name right)
Relationships: One Eye/reader, Three finger/reader, sawtooth/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	First Kiss With The Hilliker Brothers

Sawtooth: You didn’t know what you were more angry about. The fact you found out that Sawtooth had been hurt by the trail of blood or the fact that he was fighting you about seeing to his wounds.   
“Im not playing! Sit down so I can make sure you don’t bleed to death.” You ran after him, grabbing his arm and digging your heels into the ground. It made little difference as he yanked his arm forward so quickly that you stumbled and lost your footing. Tumbling to the floor, you gritted your teeth as you looked up and saw Sawtooth already hallways along the corridor.   
Scrambling to your feet, your sprinted after him.   
“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I will follow you around all day, getting under your feet and in your way and then when you pass out on your bed, I’ll see to the wound. Or you could stop being such a stubborn mule and let me see to it now.” You called as you approached, seeing his fists tighten.   
Sawtooth stopped as he weighed his options. You could see he was irritated, but you didn’t back down.   
A low snarl told you he had made his decision, but you weren’t sure what that was as he walked into a side room. You followed and saw him sit down on a red couch. He leaned forward and pulled up the left leg of his trousers, showing you the wound.   
It was a gash that ran about 5 inches vertically with a slight angle. It was about 2 inches below his knee cap, and on the outside of his leg. Someone had swiped at him with a knife and got it.   
It wasn’t a bad injury, considering some the other came back with and struggled off. But it could get worse.   
“Wait here!” You gasp, rushing from the room to grab your first aid kit. You were glad you kept some stashed across the hospital.  
When you came back, Sawtooth was slouched back on the couch, his injured leg stuck out in front of him.   
You knelt beside him, seeing to the injury. Cleaning the skin and wrapping it in bandage was easy, but getting him to keep on top of it would be harder. You were just thankful that your stitching skill were not required, although it was easy on the brother because they don’t feel pain.   
Looking up at Sawtooth, you cleaned your hands on a towel before standing up.  
He was looking out the window, deep in thought.   
Taking the moment, you reach out and cup his cheek, guiding his gaze back to you. You were surprised he didn’t yank away from your touch, as he normally preferred to be in control.   
“You need to take better care of yourself. I know you think you’re invinsible, but youre not. We rely on you, and you’re not much good if you’re 6 feet under. Your brothers need you. I need you.” You whisper the last part, unsure if he would catch the deeper meaning of your words. You run your thumb across his skin, your eyes trailing down to his disformed lips.   
In hopes of conveying your words, you lean forward, pressing your lips against his own. He allowed you to kiss him, but seemed unsure of how to respond to the affection.  
You were about to pull back when you felt hands grip your waist and you were pulled down to straddle his lap. Smiling into the kiss, you were glad he didn’t want to break away. You swiped your tongue across his lower lip, pressing your whole body against him before he allowed you pull back for a breath. His hands kept you on his lap in a vise-like grip.   
“Tell you what,” You smile as you try to control yourself from diving back for another kiss. “Promise me you won’t be so reckless, and I’ll give you as much affection as you want.” You run your hand down his neck and you saw a shiver run through the massive man.   
A grunt and nod sealed the deal but, much to his displeasure, you managed to slip off his lap and out his grasp.   
A low, warning growl left Sawtooths throat, and he slowly rose from his seat.   
You stood by the door, giggling as you watched the primal man glare at you.   
“Me being on your lap isn’t good for your leg. But perhaps it might be better on a bed.” You tap your chin and look up at the ceiling in mock thought. Not a moment later, you were swept off your feet and thrown over Sawtooths shoulder as he made for the beds upstairs. You tried to wriggle free, but he wasn’t falling for it again so you playfully hit his back.   
“Stubborn mule.”

One Eye: You woke with a start, your whole body jerking as you sucked in a quick breath. The hands that had jerked you awake quickly pulled away as One Eye stumbled back into the darkness of the room.   
You could only blink for a few moments as your mind raced. You had been having an nightmare where you were locked in a room. There was a window and you could see the three brothers searching for you, but your mouth was sewn shut and you couldn’t cry out. Every time you tried to bang on the window or smash something, it was silent. Then a storm suddenly appeared and the temperature plummeted. You were shaking from the cold, and they left without you. You had been about to freeze when One Eye woke you. Sitting up in your bed, you took some deep breaths as you tried to calm yourself down. One Eye crept closer, eventually kneeling down by your bed as he watched you.   
The room was freezing, probably because you had accidently left the window open during the day and you were still feeling the bite of coldness in the night.   
Saw Tooth and Three Finger were probably still out after some victims, but One Eye refused to leave you in the hospital yourself.   
“Im fine. Just a bad dream.” You glance at One Eye and see he is ringing his hands. He looked almost guilty, or ashamed. “One Eye?”  
“I… wont… leave… you.” He said, shaking his head. Your eyes widened. Firstly because I was so uncommon for the brothers to speak at all, unless its quick one word demands. Secondly, because somehow he seemed to know your dream.   
Then it hit you.   
“I was talking in my sleep, wasn’t I?” You let out a shaking breath as One Eye nods. All you could remember was screaming their names, and begging them to come back for you.   
Guilt flooded your body as you saw the impact your cried appeared to have on him. In fact, you wondered if he had woken you up for your own sake or his. His hands were shaking, and he was hunched over at your bedside, his head low. You couldn’t think of any words to calm the situation, nor to explain your deepest fear. But you did seek comfort, and so did One Eye.   
Reaching out, you take both his hands in your own, raising them up to your cheeks.   
“You’re so warm.” You smiled, closing your eyes as you nuzzled against the warmth as you feel him move up to sit on the edge of the bed beside you.   
opening your eyes, you found One Eye smiling at you. the same dorky smile he gave whenever he managed to make you laugh through his antics, or when he brings you something you like.   
He was so close, so you leaned forward and gave him an eskimo kiss, your nose grazing his own as his hands moved across your skin to cup your cheek in one hand and the other on your neck. Your hands feel down his arms to his elbows.   
then One Eye did something you hadn’t expected. He pressed a quick and chase kiss to your cheek before jerking away as if he hadn’t meant to actually do that.   
You were stunned for a moment before you thought “fuck it” and looked at One Eye. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his own , unsure if you were crossing a line or if he even wanted his. But his immediate shudder and groan quickly swept any fear you had away and he started to kiss you back. He only pulled back to gasp for air before leaning back for more kisses.   
You giggled, pulling him beneath the covers.   
Things quickly started to warm up after that. 

Three Finger:   
The horn sounded just as you stumbled out of the main door, pulling up the zip of your coat.   
“Im coming, im coming.” You rolled your eyes as you pulled on your hat.   
It had been snowing a few nights ago, and the cold air hadn’t disappeared, nor had the blanket of snow.   
You bounced down the steps, smiling widely as Three Fingered leaned against the truck, his arms crossed despite the smile on his face.   
You were helping him set up traps today, and you were both very excited, even though you tried to hid it.   
Holding the bundled up fabric in your hand, you waited until you were just in front of him before jumping up and pulling the hat down over his white hair.   
When his hands shot up to rip it off, your grabbed them.   
“No, please keep it on? I made it for you.” You batted your eyelashes at him, holding his hands until he relented and rolled his eyes. You smiled in triumph before reaching into your pockets.   
“Good. Well, while you have that on, you might as well wear the matching gloves I made.” You pull out some mittens, which you had designed to accommodate his unusual hands.   
You had them to him, bouncing on the balls of your feet with excitement as you presented them to him. You had spent ages figuring out how they needed to be to fit him.   
Three Finger took the items like they were foreign objects. He glanced up at you with doubt in his eyes before sighing and pulling them on. He seemed to think that they wouldn’t fit, but you were ecstatic to see they fit him… like a glove.   
“They look great, right? Do they feel okay?” You take his hands, turning them over to make sure the seams were still tidy and there weren’t any glaring issues. Looking up to him for a response, you found a deer in head lights. His eyes were wide and surprised and, for the first time since you had known him, he looked confused and shocked.   
Then you realized. You were standing so close to him, almost pinning him to the truck. You wondered why he didn’t just push you back for getting in his personal space, or give you a warning growl.   
You smiled in an attempt to relax him. Noticing you had pulled the had on slightly crocked, you reached up and tugged one side down.   
“It looks good on you.” You grin, unable to deal with how absolutely adorable he looked, as if he wasn’t a killer.   
It happened so quickly.   
Three Finger darted down, pressed his lips to your own in the quick peck before pulling back.   
You were left stunned, unsure if it really happened. Looking up at him, you couldn’t help the stupid and hopeful smile that spread across your face at the chase kiss. Leaning up, you were surprised when Three Finger meets you half way, this time for a real kiss.   
He twisted you, pinning you to the yellow truck as he kissed you. You let out a soft moan which he answer with a giggle. When he pulls back, he leaves you panting, your breath visible in the air.   
“We don’t have to spend the whole day setting up traps, do we?” You asked, biting your lower lip. Three Finger shakes his head, grinning wickedly as he reads your mind.   
He lets your race to the other side of the truck, but hes already climbed in when you open the door. As you climb in, you notice him admiring his gloves, bending his fingers and turning his hands with a grin on his face. You couldn’t help but beam with pride as he turns on the engine and sets off. A 3 hour job turns into the whole day, all over some gloves and a kiss.


End file.
